D.D.
| romaji = Ijigen | ja_name2 = ． ． | romaji2 = Dī Dī | fr_name = D.D. | fr_name2 = Autre Dimension | de_name = D.D. | de_name2 = einer anderen Dimension | it_name = D.D. | it_name2 = Altra Dimensione | ko_name = 이차원 | ko_romanized = Ichawon | ko_name2 = D.D. | ko_romanized2 = Di Di | pt_name = D.D. | pt_name2 = Outra Dimensão | es_name = D.D. | es_name2 = Dimensión Distinta |zh_name=D.D. |zh_name2=D・D・ | sets = * Magician's Force * Yu-Gi-Oh! Destiny Board Traveler promotional cards * Flaming Eternity * The Lost Millennium * Cybernetic Revolution * Invasion of Chaos * Structure Deck: Warrior's Triumph * Shadow of Infinity * Duelist Pack: Jaden Yuki 2 * Strike of Neos * Duelist Pack: Kaiba * The Shining Darkness * Duelist Revolution * Starstrike Blast * Hidden Arsenal 3 * Storm of Ragnarok * Photon Shockwave * Abyss Rising * Hidden Arsenal 7: Knight of Stars * Judgment of the Light * The New Challengers * Structure Deck: Cyberse Link | tcg = * Exclusive Pack * Dark Revelation Volume 1 * Dark Revelation Volume 2 * Tournament Pack 7 * Dark Revelation Volume 3 * Champion Pack: Game Three * Champion Pack: Game Four * Dark Revelation Volume 4 * Dark Crisis * Champion Pack: Game Five * Hobby League 6 participation card C * The Dark Emperor Structure Deck * Gold Series * Champion Pack: Game Eight * Turbo Pack: Booster One * Warriors' Strike Structure Deck * Turbo Pack: Booster Three * Duel Terminal 3 * Duel Terminal 4 * Duel Terminal 5a * Lost Sanctuary Structure Deck * Legendary Collection 2: The Duel Academy Years Mega Pack * Dragons Collide Structure Deck * Ra Yellow Mega Pack * Battle Pack: Epic Dawn * Legendary Collection 3: Yugi's World Mega Pack * Duel Terminal 7b * Battle Pack 2: War of the Giants * War of the Giants Reinforcements * Legendary Collection 4: Joey's World Mega Pack * War of the Giants: Round 2 * Cyber Dragon Revolution Structure Deck * Super Starter Power-Up Pack * The Secret Forces * Astral Pack Seven * OTS Tournament Pack 3 * Duelist Saga * Dinosmasher's Fury Structure Deck * Battles of Legend: Light's Revenge * Structure Deck: Wave of Light * Extreme Force * Legendary Collection Kaiba Mega Pack * 2018 Mega-Tin Mega Pack * Structure Deck: Zombie Horde | ocg = * Booster 5 * Vol.7 * Advent of Union * Power of the Guardian * Threat of the Dark Demon World * Controller of Chaos * Structure Deck: Joey Volume 2 * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 9 Expert 3 promotional cards * Premium Pack 7 * Expert Edition Volume 1 * Flaming Eternity: Vendor Edition * Expert Edition Volume 2 * World Ranking Promos: Series 6 * World Ranking Promos: Series 8 * Expert Edition Volume 3 * Tournament Pack 2007 Vol.1 * Structure Deck: Revival of the Great Dragon * Expert Edition Volume 4 * Structure Deck: Advent of the Emperor * Duel Terminal - Champion of Chaos!! * Structure Deck: Warrior's Strike * Duel Terminal - Dragunity of the Hurricane!! * Duel Terminal - Charge of the Genex!! * Duel Terminal - Vylon Descends!! * Structure Deck: Lost Sanctuary * Gold Series 2011 * Extra Pack Volume 4 * Structure Deck: Dragonic Legion * Gold Series 2012 * Duel Terminal - Ouroboros, Wicked Dragon of Destruction!! * Duelist Edition Volume 1 * The Gold Box * Duel Terminal Chronicle 2 - Chapter of Chaos * Duelist Set: Version Dark Returner * Duelist Pack: Kastle Siblings * Structure Deck: Blitzkrieg of the Mechlight Dragons * Booster SP: Tribe Force * Starter Pack Volume 3 * Duelist Road -Piece of Memory- Side: Yugi Muto * 20th Anniversary Pack 1st Wave * Advanced Tournament Pack 2017 Vol.1 * Structure Deck R: Tyranno's Rage * Structure Deck R: Surge of Divine Light * Structure Deck: Master Link * Structure Deck R: Undead World | korea = * Tournament Pack 2008 Vol.1 * Expansion Pack Vol.2 * Expansion Pack Vol.3 * Spring Battle 2011 promotional cards * Expansion Pack Vol.4 * Precious Pack Volume 2 | anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters * Yu-Gi-Oh! the Movie: Pyramid of Light * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL }} "Different Dimension" ( Ijigen), also called "D.D." ( ． Dī Dī), is a series of cards that focus on banishing cards, often including themselves once they are defeated, thus sending them to a 'different dimension' as opposed to just destroying the enemy. Although they were released in different sets, a large amount of "Different Dimension" monsters were released in The Dark Emperor Structure Deck. Nelson Andrews used some D.D. cards in the ZEXAL anime. This series is related to the "Galaxy" and "Sparrow Family" archetype/series. Play styles "D.D." revolve around card banishment, commonly used in conjunction with other cards such as "Golden Homunculus", "Gren Maju Da Eiza", the "Helios" cards, "Graverobber's Retribution", "Caius the Shadow Monarch", etc. Other cards also return themselves from banishment: "D.D. Survivor", "D.D. Scout Plane", etc. These cards are not without their weakness however. "Imperial Iron Wall" will effectively shut down nearly all "D.D." cards (with the exception of a small few like "Different Dimension Dragon".) Because "D.D." is often associated with the "Sparrow Family" the "D.D.'s" strongest monsters overall are "D.D. Esper Star Sparrow" with 3000 ATK, and their strongest monster is "D.D. Jet Iron", with 4000 ATK. However, these two cards are much more affiliated with the "Sparrow Family" than "D.D." and do not share the "D.D.'s" usual banishing strategies. Beyond them, however, "Different Dimension" monsters are rather weak in terms of offense, with no other monsters in their family having ATK higher than 1800. Furthermore, while there are "Different Dimension" Spell and Trap cards, the series lacks any "D.D."-specific support. This lack thereof, combined with a low average ATK, make it difficult to create a Deck with only "D.D." cards, which means that "D.D." cards are more commonly used as a sub-type (mostly in "Banish" Decks). However difficult, it is possible to have a sound "D.D." primary Deck, for cards such as "Homunculus", "Eiza" and the "Helios", gain attack and defense points multiplied by a certain number to your/both your and your opponent's banished cards. In a "D.D" Deck that focuses only on banish cards, these monsters can become a massive threat to your opponent, continually gaining in power. Also, the effects of "Imperial Iron Wall" can be remedied by running Spell/Trap Cards that destroy other Spell and Trap Cards, such as "Mystical Space Typhoon", "Dust Tornado", etc. In addition, "Monarch" monsters can also facilitate this process, and, if the proper card is present; ie, "Dimensional Fissure", and "Macro Cosmos", also banish them, and possibly damaging your opponent in the process with cards such as, "Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch", "Caius the Shadow Monarch", and the worth mentioning (however not a "Monarch") "Super Conductor Tyranno", with which you can keep recycling "Survivor" and/or "Scout Plane" to damage your opponent each turn. Macro Monarch Deck "Macro Monarch" Decks uses "D.D. Survivor" and "D.D. Scout Plane" as Tributes for the summon of Monarchs and other Level 5 and higher monsters with effects activated when summoned. Macro Beatdown/Beatstick Deck The main purpose of the "Macro Beatdown" Deck is to banish as many of both you and your opponents cards as possible in order to power up the "Helios" monsters, "Gren Maju Da Eiza" and "Golden Homunculus". "Necroface" can become very powerful if used correctly and "Bazoo the Soul-Eater" gets more powerful by banishing cards. One popular combo is to banish as many cards as possible and use "Return from the Different Dimension" to bring back "Eiza", "Homunculus" and "Helios Trice Megistus" to attack for game. D.D. Mill/Burn "Different Dimension Mill"/"Burn" deck revolves around banishing "Necroface" as fast as possible through "Gold Sarcophagus" and "Allure of Darkness" with either "Macro Cosmos" or "Dimensional Fissure", then hitting your opponent with "D.D. Dynamite" and a powered up "Gren Maju Da Eiza". This deck is considered dead due to the moving of Necroface to limited status.